The use of the internet has become ubiquitous. Unfortunately, as internet use has spread, so has the use of the internet for the distribution of viruses, spyware, hosted advertising programs, and other unwanted software. When attempting to connect to a new service (e.g., website, URL, etc.), there are a number of analysis methods that can be used to determine how safe the remote target is. However, the more effective the method, generally the more expensive it is to apply in terms of latency and computing resource usage. The most risky sites certainly merit the use of the most effective methods despite the cost, but it would be appropriate to apply less expensive security checks to many safer sites. Unfortunately, it can often be difficult to determine which level of security analysis to employ to which target without detailed contextual information. It would be desirable to address this shortcoming.